Living In the Garden of Evil
by tallsockstaylor
Summary: Once upon a time, a little girl grows up. One fan's attempt to delve into Regina's past and explore her relationship with her mother, and the affects that that relationship had on an impressionable six year old girl.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt. The title is a reference to a Lana del Rey song (Gods and Monsters) that partially inspired this and that I listened to the entire time I was writing. These characters are not my own. Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed. This is my first fanfic, after all! :)**

* * *

When I was very small, my mother would tell me stories as she combed and braided my hair. Tales of fairies, dust and gold spun from a wheel. I'd sit on the floor and she on my bed and I would listen to her voice spin its own golden tales while her fingers worked with my hair. I had to sit perfectly still, but I didn't mind. These times, her voice was gentle and calm and kind, and I would sit still for a thousand lifetimes to keep her voice that way.

"What happened then, Mama?" I asked breathlessly, hanging onto every word. I could feel a smile in her voice when she continued the story.

"There was a ball, one of the most magnificent affairs I'd ever been to," she said in her quiet, lilting tone. I liked that tone. Her other tone frightened me but this one lulled me to sleep and smoothed my hair from my forehead and wrapped me in warm embraces and lullabies. "There were tables of food as far as the eye could see, with ice sculptures in the shapes of swans and whole roasted pigs with apples in their mouths. And the gowns... oh, you should have seen the gowns we wore, darling. All reds and greens and soft blues and pinks, every color you can think of, and white gloves and sparkling slippers and masks so elaborate you couldn't tell who was who unless they were without theirs." Her words were coming in a rush and I could feel her smile from where I sat. She had finished combing and had taken to stroking my hair and smoothing it between her hands. I closed my eyes. I wanted this feeling to last forever.

"Were there handsome princes?"

She chuckled.

"Princes from every land in the known realm, my darling. All dressed in their finest coats and hats and silk shirts and velvet jackets."

"Is that where you met Daddy?"

She laughed.

"No, I didn't meet your father until later. But he could have been there, I've never asked him."

"Was it really that marvelous, Mama?" I asked. I pulled my legs up to my chest and held them, resting my chin on the tops of my knees. I'd only just turned six, but I wished I were older so I could go to balls and parties and wear pretty dresses and meet handsome princes.

"Don't pull your legs up like that, dear, it's not ladylike." Her voice resumed its usual sternness and I felt my blood run cold. I mumbled an apology and straightened my legs again. I felt her lean forward.

"But yes, it really was that marvelous," she whispered in my ear. I turned to face her and she was smiling so kindly and lovingly that I had to smile in return. A sudden warm glow spread from my heart and out through my veins, radiating in my toes and fingertips. There was no lingering trace of coldness in her eyes– brown like mine– and for a moment I imagined that she was like this all the time. That there were no moments where I had to run and hide under my bed. Hold my doll close to my chest and squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath to keep the tears at bay. Clap my hands over my ears to drown out the screaming I heard over and over in my head.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Her smile slipped for a moment and was replaced with concern and I snapped out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded.

"Just thinking."

"Well, time for bed now. Come on, little nightbird, up you get."

I felt the warmth spreading through my body again at the sound of her nickname for me. Even my father didn't call me that. It was just between us. I scrambled into bed with a little help from Mama; I was small for my age and only mere inches from being able to climb up myself into my great big bed and sometimes needed help. I snuggled deep into my blankets and pulled them up to my chin, yawning drowsily. She sat on the edge and brushed a lock of dark hair from my eyes. Her hand lingered on my cheek.

"Goodnight my darling," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss me on the forehead. I closed my eyes briefly and tried to make the moment last. "Get a good night's sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. The guests will arrive at four but the party starts much earlier for us."

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled and stood, stretching a little before making her way across the stone floor to the door.

"I love you, Mama," I murmured sleepily, burrowing down in my blankets and sighing. Her hand faltered on the door handle and she turned to look at me once more.

"I love you too, Gina," she whispered. Had I not been so tired, I might have caught the sound of tears in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the next night lying on my back in the middle of my room, looking up at the ceiling. Daddy told me they'd painted it with stars and moons after I was born so I would always have a sky to look up at. I held my doll tightly against my chest and stared resolutely at a fixed point. I thought I'd used all my tears, but they tended to resurface at times I least expected them to, and staring at the ceiling helped keep them at bay. The floor was cold and hard but I ignored it. I wished I could go to the stables, but there was probably a guard outside my door. Best not to risk it. The stables were warm and snug and they smelled of sweet hay and horses. Not to mention there were plenty of nooks for me to take my doll and hide. I did that when they were fighting.

She'd locked me in my room after I broke the plate. I hadn't meant to. My hands were shaking and I was nervous and the painted porcelain just... slipped. It fell to the floor and broke into a thousand and one pieces and all I could think of while standing before my shame was that she'd be so angry. It was "an essential component in a very special china set given to us by an old friend," she'd say. "And you have ruined it."

The crash sent people running. The cabinet was at the other end of the dining room but the crash could have been heard in the next land.

"Oh my goodness, my dear, are you alright?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's only a plate, little one. Just don't step in the broken pieces."

A flurry of soft, kind voices reassuring me through my tears– I'd started crying the instant I lost my grip on the plate– and trying to comfort me, but the one that rose above the rest was the one I'd been so afraid of.

"You've been a naughty girl, Regina."

I squeezed my doll tightly and rolled over onto my side, curling into a ball, staring at the wall so I wouldn't cry.

* * *

Mama summoned a guard to take me to my room. I'd started crying again when she came and shouted for everyone to move to the drawing room for tea. I'd always been overly sensitive to tone of voice, but hers was the worst and she was angry now. My father heard the commotion and tried to comfort me, but Mama took him by the hand and led him aside. I stood in the corner of the room, shaking and awaiting my punishment as they began shouting at each other. I sank to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest– regardless of how unladylike– and clapped my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the staccato of sharp, hateful voices. Mama shouted at Daddy, who would bow his head and nod for a little while until she hit a nerve, and then he would shout back. I hated it when Daddy shouted. He rarely did it when I was around and it frightened me to see him get so angry. I didn't realize I was crying again until I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder.

"Regina?"

It was Claude, the butler. I liked Claude. He had kind eyes and he would always slip me apples and juice when I had to go to my room. I looked into his face and didn't respond. My tears wouldn't let me.

"Oh, Gina, don't cry," he said softly, bending down and gathering me into his arms. I laced my hands behind his neck and leaned against his shoulder as he carried me away from the shouting and the unkind words. I was small for my age and he could have carried me with one hand, but he wrapped both around me because he knew it would calm me down.

"Your mother said she'd be up later," he whispered. I nodded slowly. Mama always came up before bedtime to remind me of my punishment and to make sure I understood why I'd been bad. I dreaded it.

When we reached my bedroom he opened the door, closed it behind him, and carried me to my bed, setting me down on the edge. He reached into his pocket and took out a red apple, which he handed to me. I smiled in spite of myself. Apples were my favorite.

"Here," he said, handing me a handkerchief as well. I wiped my eyes and gave it back to him and turned the apple over and over in my hands, studying it intently. I had to hold it with two hands because mine were so small.

"Regina, listen to me." He kneeled down before me and took one of my hands. I lifted my head to look at him.

"I know it's hard now, and I know you don't want to hear them fight and you don't mean to be bad. Your mother is a difficult woman, but she loves you very much. You know that, don't you?"

I nodded. Of course I knew that. Sometimes it was just hard to remember.

"I want you to keep this with you," he said, pressing the handkerchief into my palm. "You must never let them see you cry, Gina. No matter how badly you want to, or how much you think you should, you must never let them see you cry again. You must hold your head up high, and you must be strong. Do you understand?"

I nodded shakily. I unclenched my fist and straightened the handkerchief, matching the corners and folding it into a neat square and tucking it into the pocket of my dress. Claude smiled and tapped my chin.

"Thank you Claude," I whispered. "You're always so nice to me."

"That's only because you're so sweet," he teased, standing and stretching his stiff legs. I giggled.

"I'll send a kitchen boy up with your dinner in a bit," he said. I nodded absently, having resorted to staring at the apple again.

"Remember what I said, Gina," he said softly as he closed the door behind him. I heard the lock turn and footsteps walking away and I felt the tears rising again but this time I squeezed my eyes shut and kept them away. I wouldn't cry this time. I grabbed my doll, climbed down off my bed and laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling with equal intensity to which I gave the apple. The painted stars sparkled in the candlelight and I hugged my doll closely to my chest, determined not to cry.

* * *

I stayed on the floor until I heard a knock at the door. The lock turned, the door opened, and a timid voice piped up.

"Lady Regina?"

I sat up, wincing at my stiff muscles.

"Yes?"

"I, um, I have your supper."

I crossed my legs and placed my hands in my lap. A boy who couldn't have been older than me came into my room, carrying a tray nearly bigger than he was.

"You're a boy!" I exclaimed in surprise. He grinned.

"Nearly seven!" he said proudly. He sat the tray down in front of me.

"Thank you, seven year old boy," I said, smiling wider than I had in a long time. I invited him to sit opposite me and after a moment's hesitation, he did.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I like the floor."

"Why?"

"I, um, I can't reach my bed," I mumbled, blushing. He giggled.

"You're too small to reach your own bed?"

"Hey!" I threw a roll at him. It hit him directly on his ear and he smiled in spite of himself. "I'm not too small for anything!" I took a bite of my spare roll. "It's a big bed," I said indignantly.

"Aw, you'll grow into it," he said, turning the roll over in his hands. I glanced up and saw his expression as he looked at the bread.

"You can eat that if you want, I don't mind," I said gently. His eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you, Lady Regina!" he exclaimed, pulling the roll apart and eating it in as many bites as he could.

"Don't they feed you in the kitchens?" I asked, frowning. He shrugged.

"They feed me alright. I just get hungry. I'm fine now though, I don't want to eat any more of your food," he said suddenly, cutting me off as I opened my mouth to offer him more.

"Where are your parents?"

He shrugged again. "I don't have any."

My eyes widened. "You don't have any parents?" Even though mine were unbearable at times, I was still glad I had them. I couldn't imagine life without them.

"Well everyone has parents," he said. "Mine are dead. My mother died after I was born and my Papa was taking wool to sell at market when he was ambushed by trolls and killed when I was five. But it's okay now. I have work in the kitchens and soon I'll be making more, and I get food and a warm bed every night."

We were silent for a moment.

"You can share my parents if you like," I said. "We don't have to tell anyone."

He smiled at me.

"That's okay, Lady Regina. I'm fine on my own."

"You don't have to call me that, you know," I said, finishing the last bite of dinner. "No one really does."

"Really? Cook told me to, she said it was the proper thing to do."

I shook my head. "I don't like it. It doesn't really suit me."

"I think it suits you just fine."

I blushed and ducked my head. "Well thank you. But you don't have to call me that anymore."

"What should I call you, then?"

"How about just plain Regina?"

He grinned. "Alright, Just Plain Regina."

I stuck my tongue out.

"Does this mean we're friends now, Just Plain Regina?" His grin widened.

"I don't know, I've never had a friend before," I said, setting the tray aside and propping my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands.

"You've never had a friend before?" His eyes widened and his mouth gaped a little. I shook my head.

"I don't really get out much. I have Claude, he's nice, and then there's Mama's maid, and–"

"Those aren't really friends," he said. "You've never had a friend your own age?" I shook my head again.

"Well, you've got one now, Just Plain Regina," he smiled and so did I. He extended a hand and I took it, and we shook. I put my chin back in my hands and he did the same and we looked at each other from the short distance from which we were sitting apart.

"So do you like working in the kitchens?" I asked. He made a face.

"I mean, it's alright, but it's not what I really want to do. It's too hot down in the kitchens and I'm always tripping over pans and spilling things."

"What do you want to do, then?"

His eyes lit up and his voice grew excited. "The stables," he whispered, as if it were a grand secret. "I want to go to the stables and work with the horses. I'm good with animals."

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "The horses are my favorite! Sometimes I think they're easier to talk to than people."

He smiled. "Good thing we have each other to talk to now, huh?"

I nodded. I hadn't smiled this much in a long time. I wanted to talk to this boy as often as I could.

"I can talk to the stable boy and see if we can move you there from the kitchens," I said after a moment of thinking. "He's been needing a new apprentice."

"Would you really, Just Plain Regina? Really?" He shouted, hopping up from the floor and bouncing on his heels with a gleeful expression. I laughed.

"Sure. Why not? We're friends now, that's what friends do! I think..."

He squealed and turned in a circle, bouncing up and down. I smiled.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"No problem."

He grinned from ear to ear and extended his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. Standing in front of him made me feel even smaller. We were the same age but I only came up to the tip of his nose. I stood on my tiptoes and stuck out my tongue.

"Oh goodness, is that the time?" He pointed to the clock beside my wardrobe and momentarily lost his grin. "I've got to be back down in the kitchens!"

He picked up my dinner tray from the floor, sprinted to my door and turned the handle before turning back to me.

"Goodbye for now, Just Plain Regina!"

"Goodbye!" I waved. He smiled wider. I had a sudden thought. "Wait!" I called after him. "I never caught your name!"

He stuck his head back into my room. "It's Daniel!" he shouted, flashing his grin once more before closing and locking the door behind him.

"Well, bye Daniel!" I shouted back, waving even though he couldn't see me. I picked my doll up from where she lay in the middle of the floor, dusted her off, took a running start, and leapt onto my bed, landing squarely on my chest in the middle. I smiled to myself and hummed a tune to keep me company until Mama came for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

* * *

When Mama came in I was curled up on my bed with my doll, facing away from the door. I heard the lock turn and the creaking of hinges but said nothing and moved not an inch. Daniel's visit and my newfound friendship cheered me a little, but the hours after his absence reminded me of why I was in my room and what was waiting for me. When I felt her sit on the edge of my bed, I curled into a tighter ball and hugged my doll more closely to my chest.

"Regina?" Her voice was low but authoritative. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Hmm?"

"Will you look at me, please?"

I shook my head. I couldn't have curled into a tighter ball but I tried. I didn't want to talk to her and I didn't want to show her how afraid I was and I held Claude's handkerchief in my fist so I would remember not to cry. I heard her exhale softly and suddenly my doll disappeared from my grasp. I cried out and whirled around to see it in Mama's grasp. She straightened the doll's dress and smoothed her hair.

"There. That's better, isn't it?" She said lightly, handing the doll back to me. I grabbed it and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You used magic."

I caught her off guard. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out and she was quiet for a moment before finding her words.

"You didn't listen to me when I asked you to turn around," she said firmly. She could always mask emotions in her voice with others, but I heard the uncertainty in there. I looked up at her.

"But you promised," I whispered. I felt my eyes well with tears and I clenched my hands into fists and dug my fingernails into the handkerchief. "You said you weren't going to use magic unless you had to."

"You didn't listen to me, Regina," she said, frowning. "I won't stand for disobedience. You know that."

"But you don't have to use magic," I said quietly. I looked at her for a minute before placing my doll in her hands. "See? Isn't that just as easy as making it appear in your hands? All you had to do was take it, if you wanted to."

"You'd want me to take your doll?"

"No, but you were going to anyway and I'd rather you did it with your hands, not magic."

She didn't answer, instead changing the subject.

"I came up here to remind you of what you did at dinner. What did you do at dinner?"

"I broke a plate."

"Are you supposed to be in the hall when we have guests?"

"No."

"Are you allowed in the cabinet?"

I ducked my head. "No," I whispered.

"And do you know why you aren't allowed in the cabinet?"

"Because I might break something."

"Exactly. And what happened when you went into the hall and fiddled with the cabinet after I exclusively told you not to?"

"I broke something." My voice was barely audible. I hated this. She always made me recount what I'd done to disobey here and relive the shame and embarrassment.

"Yes, Regina. You broke a plate that was part of a very valuable set given to me by a very special friend and it can't be replaced."

"Why don't you use your magic to fix it?" I said, almost sneering. I didn't know where the sudden outburst of sass came from but it bubbled to the surface and suddenly I was being as nasty as she was sometimes. My tone was sarcastic and impudent and I was surprised when she reached out and slapped me.

"I will not tolerate disrespect from you, young lady," she said loudly. Her eyes were like fire and her jaw was set in one hard line. She'd slapped me before, but I didn't cry this time. It only made me angrier.

"I wasn't being disrespectful," I said, raising my own voice. "I only meant you should go ahead and use your magic, since you won't keep your promise anyway!"

"I don't have to answer to you, Regina. I am your mother and you will do as I say! Do you understand me?"

"No!" I shouted, standing on the bed and putting my hands on my hips. I was angry and hurt and I couldn't stop the words that spat from my lips like venom. "I don't understand how a person can make a promise and go back on that promise because I don't know how a person can be that selfish! And I don't understand how you can continue to use magic when you know I don't like it and–"

_"Silence!"_ she roared, but I couldn't have spoken anyway. With a wave of her hand she'd lifted me into the air, conjured thick leather belts out of nothing and magicked them around my shoulders, arms and middle with a snap. I cried out when I felt myself suddenly hoisted into the air and cried out the belts tightened around me.

"Mama!"

"You listen to me, Regina, and you listen closely," she hissed, standing and looking up at me with eyes that frightened me. "I am your mother and you will listen to me and obey me. I will not stand for insolence or disrespectfulness and I will not listen to my six year old lecture me about my life choices. Is that clear?"

"You're hurting me!" The belts were digging into my skin and I couldn't breathe properly.

_"Am I clear?"_

"Yes!" I sobbed. I'd started to cry when the belts hurt me and when Mama shouted at me and I couldn't stop my tears. I'd start keeping Claude's promise tomorrow. She flicked her hand and the belts disappeared and I fell ten feet onto my bed with a crash. I screeched when I hit the bed; it was soft, but not from a ten foot fall.

"You are to stay in your room until morning," she said coldly. "I'll send Claude to fetch you tomorrow and you will join your father and me for breakfast. Do you understand?"

I was crying too hard for coherent speech. So I nodded fervently. She turned to walk to the door and I scrambled off of my bed and crawled under it where she couldn't see me. It wasn't until I reached for my doll to comfort myself that I realized she still had it.

* * *

I stayed under my bed until I thought the rest of the house was asleep. The stone floors didn't creak like the wooden floors of the entry hall, but I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't want to wake up anyone who would come back to my room. When I had no more tears to cry, I lifted my head from my arms and crawled out from under my bed. The candles had burned down low and some had gone out, casting a dim glow on my bedroom. I relit a few and set them around my wardrobe. I carefully peeled off my dress, wincing at the pain in my skin when I lifted my arms.

When I pulled my nightgown over my head and looked into the mirror, there were black and purple bruises wrapping around my shoulders and upper arms. I pressed a finger lightly against my arm and my eyes watered when my skin burned. I lifted the hem of my nightgown and saw another line of bruises around my calves. I bit my lip. I wished it weren't summer. It was easier to cover bruises in the winter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

* * *

I came down to breakfast the next morning wearing a sundress and a light sweater. Mama and Daddy were seated at the small square table, sipping tea and picking at eggs and corncakes. I climbed into my chair. It was just mine because Claude had put an extra cushion down so I could reach the syrup by myself.

"Good morning, Regina." Daddy smiled and I returned the favor. He reached across the table and patted my hand.

"Morning, Daddy." I poured easily accessible syrup over my corncakes and took a bite. Mama looked up from a leather bound book she'd been reading.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she said absently. She looked up again and frowned at my sweater. "Why do you have that thing on? Have you caught a chill? Do you feel ill? Should I send for the doctor?" She reached across the table and put a hand against gently my forehead.

"I'm fine, Mama," I said. "I'm just a little cold this morning."

She frowned again in concern and turned back to her book. I helped myself to tea. Daddy twirled his fork idly. He glanced at Mama and her book and I wondered why he looked so unhappy. I wondered what was in it.

"What are you reading, Mama?"

"Hmm?" She wasn't paying much attention to us.

"Your book." I pointed. "What are you reading?"

"Oh. Nothing," she said lightly, stowing the book away under her chair. I caught a glimpse of green leather and a flash of sparkling red. She turned her attention to me.

"Regina, dear, I've arranged for you to ride today," she said. "And I've got a surprise for you when you get to the stables." She smiled when my face lit up.

"Really, Mama? But I thought–" I bit my tongue before the rest of my words could tumble out.

"You thought what?" She frowned again.

I bowed my head. "I thought you were still angry about the plate," I whispered. Her expression softened.

"No, darling, I'm not still angry about the plate. I suppose you didn't really mean to break it, after all. Your father and I talked about it after you went to bed and you're not in trouble anymore."

I nodded. Absently, I scratched at a spot on my upper arm where I could feel a bruise under itchy green fabric.

"You said you had a surprise for me?"

Mama and Daddy glanced at each other and smiled. I was getting more and more excited with each passing moment.

"Yes, darling. Why don't you go up to your room and dress for your lesson and meet your father and me in the stables? Get my maid to help you."

I bounced out of my seat and ran to kiss Mama on the cheek.

"Don't I get a hint?" I whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"Of course not! You'll just have to wait, my impatient nightbird!"

I made a face. I kissed Daddy on the cheek and skipped out of the dining hall, humming a tune. My new T-strap shoes made clicking noises on the stone floor and I tap danced up to my room. Mama must have rung for her maid because she was waiting for me when I went into my room.

"Hello, Regina!" She smiled. "You're looking especially peppy this morning!"

"Good morning, Matilda!" I said gleefully. "I've got a surprise waiting for me! Mama said so."

"Are you ready for your riding lesson?" She reached into my wardrobe and pulled out my riding clothes. I nodded furiously. I changed out of my sundress and sweater. When I shrugged off the itchy green fabric Matilda gasped.

"Gina! What happened to your arms?" Her mouth gaped open and with a sickening drop of my stomach I remembered what my arms looked like. I looked down. They were worse than last night.

"I tripped going down the stairs," I said in a steady voice. "I was going too fast and one of the ribbons on my shoes tripped me."

Matilda narrowed her eyes and stared at me long and hard for a moment before turning away.

"You'll want to be more careful on those stairs," she chastised gently. "They're steep for a little girl, especially a little girl who likes to dance down them." She winked and I blushed.

"I will, don't worry. I'll find somewhere else to dance."

I pulled on light brown riding pants and a cream colored blouse. Matilda helped me button my coat, a soft pink riding coat that trailed behind my knees in the back and flared at the waist. It was a birthday present from Mama, when I'd turned five and started to ride. I hadn't gotten much bigger since then and it still fit like a glove. I sat on the floor and tugged on knee-high boots while Matilda twisted my hair into a long braid down my back. She stood back and I twirled for her.

"Oh, Gina you're a vision," she said in mock seriousness, folding her hands in front of her. "That coat is one of the finest I've ever seen."

I turned to face her, bouncing in place.

"Thank you so much, Matilda," I said breathlessly, wrapping my arms around her waist and running for the door. "I've got a surprise waiting for me!" I shouted, shutting the door behind me. I remembered her stern words and slowed down when I reached the stairs. Of course I hadn't tripped down the stairs, but I didn't want to accidentally trip down them now. When I hit the main floor I sprinted to the back door and ran all the way across the green meadow until I reached the stables. Mama and Daddy were talking in hushed tones in front of the door.

"Well my, my, Regina," Mama laughed. "Did you run all the way here?"

I nodded and doubled over to catch my breath. "Uh huh."

"You look lovely, dear," she said, reaching out to brush a wisp of hair away from my face. "So grown up." There was a hint of sadness to her voice for a brief moment. Then she smiled again.

"Are you ready for your surprise now?"

I nodded fervently. Mama rested her hand on the stable door.

"This is a present from your father and me. We thought it was time, and your birthday is coming up in a few months." I hopped in place while she and Daddy pushed open the great sliding door and ran to stand in the entrance.

It was a horse. More precisely, a half-grown colt. He stood in the middle of the stables, tethered to one of the stall bars with a thin rope. His coat was chestnut brown, with one white back leg and one white front leg. There was a white stripe down his nose and when he saw me standing in the doorway he raised his head and nickered softly. I ran to him.

"Is he mine?" I asked breathlessly, stroking his nose and scratching his ears. He leaned into my touch and licked my hands. I looked at Mama and Daddy, who were both smiling.

"All yours," Daddy said. "He's two years old now, so he'll need to wait another year or two to be broken in, but in that time you can take care of him and get to know him so you'll both be ready to ride when the time comes."

I wrapped my arms around his head and leaned against him. He snorted and leaned against me.

"What's his name?"

"Rocinante," Mama said. "It's the name he came with and I'm afraid he won't answer to anything else." He raised his head and whinnied when he heard Mama speak his name. I giggled.

"Rocinante is perfect," I murmured. I patted his forehead and ran to Daddy, knocking him back a step as I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. Mama knelt down to look me in the eye.

"Having a horse is a great responsibility, Regina," she said seriously. "He's cute and small now, but he'll grow. You will be in charge of feeding him and cleaning his stall and getting him to respond to your touch and command when he's young, the stable boy won't take charge of that until he's much older. Do you understand?"

"I do, Mama," I said, nodding rapidly. My whole body felt as though it were glowing and I threw my arms around her neck. She pulled me into a tight embrace and we remained in the same position for a few moments. She smelled like roses and garden flowers and I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Regina... You can let go now."

"No," I murmured, squeezing her tighter. She laughed softly and pulled away.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you," I said softly, looking back at my horse again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. He was beautiful and he was standing in our stables and he was mine, all mine.

"You're welcome, my dear." She tapped my chin with her thumb. "We'll leave you to your horse now, but don't forget about your riding lesson." She and Daddy smiled one last time at me and the colt and walked back up to the house together. Daddy slipped his arm into Mama's and I watched them share a moment of mutual affection before running over to Rocinante.

"So..." I said, reaching for a brush and sweeping it across his already shining coat. "Anything you want to tell me?"

He snorted and tossed his head and I laughed. We'd have such great times together, he and I. I just had to wait for him to get a little bigger.


End file.
